Skin (Simulation)
The simulation known as Skin is a complex virtual reality and is the main setting of the book Skin. It was developed by Cybertech labs and may have a link to other earth. The simulation is meant to house six players for 7 days to see if they could reach the goal of the simulation. It has 3 known stages. Stage 1 Stage 1 was the orginal purpose designed by CyberTech. It housed 6 players: Nicole, Carsey, Colt, Wendy, Pinkus, and Silver. Their purpose was to rid the desert of evil and make it beautiful in seven days. Stage 1 seemed to have some connection to Other Earth as the characters were fighting the Horde. It is not known whether this simulation led to Other Earth itself or if it merely a simulation of the Horde. The characters were doing well until the 6th day in which Silver decided to embrace evil rather then destroy it. He became known as Sterling Red and he changed the rules of the game leading to Stage 2. Stage 2 Stage 2 seemed to take place 7 years later as the characters seemed to go their seprate ways and forgot the experience of stage 1. They all meet up in a town called Summerville by different events driving them there. The 5 good characters all get stuck in a library taking shelter from tornados. When they emerge they see the Desert from stage 1 though they do not remember it. Sterling Red contacts them from an intercom saying they have 6 hours to hang the ugliest in the room or he will kill 7 more people from town. They wait there refusing to kill and later they find the town has reapeared. Sterling Red kills 7 more people in an effort to get them back, He threatens them on multiple occasions as well as forcing them to choose tasks. After a few arguments and discussions, Carsey ends up killing his sister Nicole, Carsey himself later dies, leaving Pinkus, Colt, and Wendy. They confront Red hoping to end the game. Wendy wakes up realizing they are still in a simulation and they never left the game. Wendy goes back in the simulation knowing if they die there they die in real life. Red wants them all to die because they are all ugly on the inside. Wendy points out this includes Red much to his dismay. Colt manages to kill Red finishing Stage 2 Stage 3 The characters wake up 7 years younger thinking they are out of simulation. A CyberTech researcher named Blair tells them it is over. As he is talking to them Wendy notices his eye's blink gray like a TV does with bad reception. Pinkus and Colt also notice and they realize they are still in a simulation. They wonder whether Stage 2 was even a error created by Red or if Red was just a simulation. They decide they will do whatever it takes to get out of the Simulation and they journey into the unknown.